The present invention relates to a system and article for producing an enhanced body conformance. More particularly, the present invention can provide a system and article which can enhance body conformance with the use of free flowing particles.
The use of adsorbent particles in disposable absorbent articles is known. Such adsorbent particles are generally employed on a somewhat limited basis for odor control in disposable personal care absorbent articles. However, a more widespread use of such adsorbent particles in absorbent structures and disposable absorbent articles has been somewhat confined by the limited efficacy of the adsorbent particles in the handling of complex liquids. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved systems and articles that can more effectively provide desired levels of body conformance, along with rapid uptake and good retention of liquid-complexes, such as complex body-liquids. Such improved systems and articles can potentially enhance the operation of the adsorbent particles in disposable absorbent articles, as well as other absorbent structures.